Library Markers
by caged-bird-singing
Summary: Red decides to visit Belle in the library with a very devious intent. Red Beauty, one-shot.


Ruby walked into the library. It was a quaint place and since it was opened, many people have put it to pretty good use. However, it wasn't the other people that she was interested in. There was one person that she wanted to see and she happened to run the place. It was pretty empty today, maybe because it was the middle of the day on a Wednesday and everyone was working or at school.

She found her way to the librarians desk, passing bookshelf after bookshelf. The entire library had the slight, inviting scent of Belle- and she secretly reveled in it. Everything was stranger with her heightened senses now, her more distinct presence of instinct and her primal side demanding to be heard every second. She would push it away to the back of her mind most of the time, but sometimes that was impossible to do-especially during a certain time of the month.

She finally found her way to the librarian's desk, but strangely the librarian wasn't there. She looked from one isle to the next, knowing that Belle had to be somewhere in the corners of the old building. She finally found her, walking away from one isle and continuing on to the next, with a cart full of books. It seemed that she was shelving books.

A wolfish grin spread across her face as she silently stalked her prey. She could hear her steady heart beat, smell her amazing scent. When she was finally close enough, practically right behind her, and was sure that her position wasn't compromised, she placed both her hands on either side of Belle's waist, and took the outside of her ear between her teeth, suckling on them and enjoying the small yelp that escaped her prey.

"Hello," Ruby whispered, her voice low and playful. Belle resisted the urge to bite her lip as she felt her lover's breath upon her ear. She turned around and stepped back instinctively when she saw the close proximity of her lover, who intentionally backed her into no escape. Her hands were resting on either side of Belle on the bookshelf and she could hear the heart of her prey beat just a little faster.

"Red," Belle breathed, not knowing what else to say. She was getting nervous at the look in her predator's eyes.

"You scared me," she continued with a light chuckle. Her breathing became slightly irregular as she saw the way Red was looking at her. The glint in her eye, the intense way she stared at her that made her melt every time. It was that time of the month, she knew, when she couldn't help but to give in to her primal side. But now was not a good time.

"Red, we're in a public library," she stated with finality, trying to keep her voice strong. As if that was supposed inhibit the other woman in some way. Belle expected Red to give way, but she was still standing firm in front of her, her face moving closer to hers.

"Red," Belle whispered, trying to make it sound like a warning, but the other woman simply traced her lips across Belle's skin, making her way to her ear, placing a kiss next to it.

"Belle," Red replied, her tone playful and voice much huskier than it was before, "there's hardly anyone here," she countered. Belle swallowed hard, trying to ignore how she was getting aroused. This was not going to happen here. What if someone walked in?

"Anyone could come in at any moment," she pointed out, her body tensing when she felt Ruby's hand caressing her thigh. There was a conflict going inside her, though.

"But that's part of the fun," Red whispered, licking the shell of her ear and then sucking on her earlobe. Belle did bite her lip this time, feeling her body heating up. Damn her, she knew how sensitive her ear was. She needed to keep her focus, however.

"Red," Belle protested, grabbing her wandering hand that was traveling up her side, "now isn't the time."

Red whined at her lover's response, but still didn't give up.

Belle was forcing all of her will to refuse the woman-and herself- the pleasure that they both wanted. Red pulled her face back-pouting.

"Belle," she whined, closing in on her ear again, "I really, really, want you now," she continued, whispered, slightly moaning. Belle clenched her jaw, she didn't know what to say. Actually, she knew exactly what to say, she just didn't want to say it.

"Red, I'm warning you-" Belle stopped as she saw a wide, mischievous grin slowly gracing her lover's features. Belle knew instantly that it was trouble.

"You see," Red started, her face getting ever closer to her as well as her body, "you're conflicted, Belle," she pointed out. Her lips tracing along her lover's neck, breathing warm air and making the hair prickle up. Belle's breathing came in heavier breaths, the nerves beneath her skin sending shocks of arousal through her entire body. Her will slowly disappearing.

"Your _mind_ is saying no," Red breathed, now placing open-mouthed kisses on her neck, nipping along the way. Belle's jaw clenched and her grip on Red's hand tightened. "But your _body_," Red murmured seductively as she made her way back to Belle's sensitive ear, "is _screaming_ **_yes_**," and her other hand put pressure on her lover's clit, inside her panties- making Belle wonder how that escaped her notice. A breathy moan escape Belle, making Red smile, very much satisfied with the response.

Her lips making their way to Belle's, and finally taking her bottom lip into her own mouth. She freed her hand and caressed the inside of her thigh, wanting them to open a little more. When they didn't, she could sense that her lover was still resisting a bit. She opted for their position now, knowing that her little lover would give in eventually. She moved her hand slowly, caressing her slit, making Belle that much wetter.

Belle tried to make the fact that they could get caught any minute a reason to stay sane, but the truth was, it only excited her more. And it wasn't helping. As much as her mind was telling her that she should resist further, that voice was becoming a whisper in the back of her mind. Her passion was taking over now, and it wanted this very, very much.

It was times like these that she was thankful that Belle wore a dress. Her hand sneaking underneath and reaching further inside. She started to tease her lover, slipping a finger inside and then taking it out and going to her clit, spreading the wetness everywhere. She could hear Belle's heart speed up and holding her breath, knowing what to expect. Belle was giving in, or had because she stopped fighting it.

Red smiled, she knew Belle couldn't put up that much of a fight, although she was a little puzzled that she didn't fight as hard as she expected.

Belle was flushed by now, her eyes closed and she knew exactly where Red's other hand was. She knew that her panties were already off and in Red's pocket, she could feel a finger teasing her entrance and moaned when Red caressed her clit again, putting even more pressure- and then it was gone. Belle waited a moment before opening her eyes, wondering what happened.

Red decided to stop. She pulled her hand away and stepped back, waiting for her lover to notice. When she opened her eyes, she had a grin on her face and her finger in her mouth. She could taste her lover on her finger and she wanted so much more, but wanted to fathom the fact that she had Belle right where she wanted her. Hot, bothered, and now, confused.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked, breathily, her chest visibly rising. Red shrugged, "You said it was too risky to do it here. Anyone could walk in at any moment, remember?" she asked. Belle definitely caught the playful tone in her voice, and narrowed her eyes at her. She wasn't...

"You're teasing me," Belle whispered. A part of her was frustrated, but her pride was bigger than that.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Ruby answered, staring at Belle, challenging her, her finger still in her mouth. Belle clenched her jaw for a moment, deciding what to do. Her eyes were following Red's lips for a few seconds before snapping out of it. She wasn't going to beg. No, she was going to leave it be, because as much as she wanted it, she knew how Red needed it. And she needed it now.

"Very well, then. I guess I should be getting back to my work," Belle stated, taking the cart and strolling it away. She was supposed to shelve the other books, but she walked toward her desk. Red's eyes lingered on Belle's ass, knowing very well how firm it is, and- try as she might to act innocent most of the time-she was not. Not in the sheets anyway.

"Belle," Red said warningly, refusing to call out to her. Surely, she wasn't going to just walk away from what was happening. She couldn't be, Red knew how much she wanted this. She growled to herself as she saw Belle slowly walking away. She saw her walk to her desk and sit behind it, not even looking at her. And all Red thought of was how her confidence would disappear in a second if someone walked in. Red knew someone was bound to. As empty as it was on a Wednesday afternoon, people in this town had nothing better to do than to go to the diner or go shopping or, in this case, come to the library.

And they would hear little mewls and moans and they would investigate. And Red would hear them but Belle would not, and she still wouldn't stop. She would just keep pleasuring her until Belle heard a sound and she would panic. And Belle would hide her, trying to make things appear normal but she still wouldn't stop. And as quiet as Belle was in bed, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist to make a sound.

Red could see it all in her head. And it was all too good to pass up. This would mean swallowing her pride and her primal side had no problem with that. Red growled and walked over to Belle's desk. Even though Belle wasn't looking at her, she could see the smirk that was slowly appearing on her face as she was reading.

Red didn't bother going around the desk, she jumped on top and then to the other side, making Belle back up in her wheeled chair. Red kneeled in front of her, spreading her lover's thighs and going between them, and, slowly advancing her before giving her a slow, heated kiss. Belle mewled as quietly as she could in the kiss and she could feel the other woman smile.

Red traveled her way down to brunette's neck, sucking and nipping at one particular part. She was sure to leave a very dark mark. A hint of the taste of Belle still lingered on her tongue. She was eager to taste her again, she didn't bother to take off her dress. She went straight down, making sure her lover's legs were on her shoulders and her hips closer to the edge of the seat. Luckily, the chair leaned back and was very flexible.

A part of Belle was telling her that anyone could hear, they could easily be seen but she couldn't bring herself to care enough. Why had she even walked to the desk in the first place? She couldn't ponder it on it, especially not since she could feel Red kissing the inside of her thighs-conscious thought left her. Belle bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud, her grip on the arms of the chair tightening.

Red placed light kisses on the other woman's center, teasing her. She was going to prolong this as long as she could, just waiting for someone to walk in. She started to tentatively lick everywhere except where Belle wanted it the most. Belle started to squirm, trying to get her lover to stop teasing. She entangled one of her hands into Red's hair, who growled. Not of annoyance, though. Belle knew very well how much Red liked it.

Belle's mouth fell open and her other hand grasping the chair behind her as she felt the first wave of pleasure raking through her body.

"Oh my God," she whispered under her breath as Red was getting to work. Her tongue gently licking over the enlarged bundle of nerves. She soon started to quicken the pace, lapping everywhere and slowing down at the most sensitive spot. When she suckled on her clit, she could feel Belle's grip on her hair tighten.

Red proceeded to insert two fingers inside of her lover. Making sure to curl them and slowly take them out before slowly putting them in again. She added one more, quickening her pace. Belle arched her back, a moan escaping her throat.

That was when Red heard the front door open and close... and so did Belle. Her eyes snapped open but Red didn't stop, in fact, her efforts doubled. And it made it that much harder for her to resist. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her hips rose and she tried to back up from Red's devilish mouth.

"Red," she whispered, trying to get her to stop. The hand in her hair trying half-heartedly to push her away.

"Hello?" another voice called out. Red sighed and gave in and backed under the desk, taking Belle's chair with her.

"Yes! Can I help you?" Belle asked, trying to act normal and like she wasn't just receiving a glorious oral. She tried to appear anything but flustered.

"Hi," said the voice. From what Red could tell, it was...

"I was looking for Ruby," said the voice. Red froze...

"Um, no. I haven't seen her, Granny," Belle replied. Red stopped breathing. She stopped moving. She stopped doing anything.

"I see. Well, if you do see her, can you please tell her that I need her at the diner," Granny answered.

"Yes, of course," Belle answered with a smile and with that, Red heard the footsteps fade away. She popped her head up between Belle's legs and smiled, "That was close."

"Yeah, no kidding," Belle sighed in relief.

"So, where were we?" Red asked, her voice dropping an octave. She didn't even give her lover a chance to respond. She dug back into her treat, taking Belle off guard.

"Red!" she gasped as she felt her lover's tongue go to work once again. Red allowed her tongue to explore while her fingers continued their task. Her other hand was busy trying to keep Belle's hips under control, they were rising and bucking in time with Red's licks and thrusts. Although, Red was a little disappointed that things didn't go according to plan, she was going to get her revenge.

Red was soon focusing her tongue on the engorged clit, licking around it softly and then putting much more pressure onto it. Belle's hand was in Red's hair again, digging themselves in.

"Oh... there- right there," Belle whispered, arching her back so that her hips were bucking into her lover's mouth. She was so close- and then suddenly, it stopped again. Belle's chest was rising and falling as she panted, looking down to see why she stopped. Her teeth clenched, she was starting to get agitated. Red placed tender kisses on the inside of her thighs, and then was face to face with the other woman.

"Enjoying yourself?" Red whispered, an arrogant smile on her face. Belle was still breathing heavily, looking into her eyes, before narrowing her own, "What do you think?" she growled.

Red chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. Belle bucked her hips involuntarily when she felt Red's thumb gently caress her clit. Red slowly inserted her fingers inside of her lover again, slowly going in and out. She placed warm, open-mouthed kisses on Belle's neck, sucking and nipping, intentionally leaving yet another dark mark. Her thrusts became faster and she could hear the slight gasp as she nipped at Belle's ear.

Her pace became even faster, Belle wrapped her legs around Red, one hand tangled in her hair and the other holding Red's.

"Oh God," Belle whispered as Red curled her fingers, feeling a patch of rougher texture inside of her.

"Not quite," Red replied playfully, speeding up her pace little by little. Belle was arching her back now, anticipating her climax. Belle's mouth dropped in a silent moan, trying not to arch her back too much but definitely pressing her hips to meet the other woman's fingers. Her grip on Red's hand was tightening and her lips next to Red's neck.

Belle bit her lip, knowing that that won't be enough to keep herself quiet. She bit down on Red's neck, taking the woman off guard and a, "Fuck," escaping her lips. Red's eyes rolled back as she clenched her jaw. Her eyes were slowly starting to glow yellow and she could feel her teeth sharpening. This was something that the wolf inside her really liked and she wasn't expecting this. She resisted the urge to bite back and let go of Belle's hand, placing it on the chair next to Belle's head for leverage.

A loud, muffled moan escaped Belle and she bit down harder, willing herself not to make a sound-but failing. Red growled loudly, trying to keep herself in check. Belle's grip tightened, her hips bucking into her lover's thrusting fingers as wave after wave of intense, hot pleasure washed through her body as her climax hit. Her hand leaving Red's hair, clinging onto her back, her nails raking up, trying not to make any noise but failing as she was moaning into the other woman's neck.

When Belle stopped moving and her grip on Red loosened, the woman withdrew herself and looked at Belle, a smile on her face. She managed to keep control of herself.

"How was that?" Red asked, panting herself, with a wolfish grin on her face, licking her fingers. Belle gave a breathy laugh through her pants, "Spectacular," she replied, her eyes mesmerized by her lover's lips.

"You bit my neck," Red stated, amused. Belle gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

"I almost lost control," she replied, "Who knew that would be such a turn on," she joked and laughed, Belle chuckled with her, but it was a nervous one.

"Granny's looking for you," Belle said as her breathing became a bit more regular, changing the subject, and Red chuckled again.

"Oh my God," Belle gasped as she looked at the mark she left on Red's neck, giving a nervous smile, but for another reason.

"What?" Red asked, suspicious.

"Your neck. There's a really huge mark, I'm so sorry," Belle apologized. Red laughed, "I bet yours looks worse," she countered. Belle gave Red a warning look, "What? What did you do?"

"You'll see. I gotta go," Red said, about to make her escape.

"Where? How bad is it?" Belle asked, about to get up, but Red trapped her in her seat again.

"Granny's looking for me, remember? And, well," she replied, taking a look at her work, "Honestly? Not that bad," she finished, before smiling and giving Belle one last slow kiss and then disappeared. Belle stood up and went around looking for her underwear.

"Where did she put the thing?" she whispered to herself and suddenly remembered. She groaned, "In her pocket."

She sighed and made her way to the bathroom to see how bad the damage was. She definitely didn't trust Red's word and she was right not to. When she looked in the mirror, her mouth dropped.

"Oh my god," she whispered in surprise. She took a closer look at the two dark red marks on her neck, one on each side. How am I supposed to hide this?! she thought, panicking a little.

Red walked into the diner, walking behind the counter and grabbing her apron.

"Granny?" Red called, and the old woman came from the back.

"Oh good, you're finally here," she replied, "Glad to know you can finally separate yourself from the library," she continued. Red froze, feeling as if her hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"You knew, huh?" Red asked with a sheepish smile.

"Well, the big mark on your neck confirmed it," Granny answered, an amused twinkle in her eye as Red's hand slapped onto her neck to cover it. She could feel the indentations.

"You better get that covered up," Granny warned, "Don't want to anyone to think there's another predator out there," she finished.

Red made her way straight to the bathroom, taking a look at the teeth indentations and how red it was. Her eyebrows rose, she was impressed. That girl knew how to leave a mark.


End file.
